Heartache and Burns
by janna11
Summary: All it takes is one case for Veronica to change her dreams. This is what i hope would have happened in season 4.There will a lot of surprises. Just to warn ya'll.
1. Dream On

**A/n Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**Dream On- Aerosmith**

Every time when I look in the mirror  
All these lines on my face getting clearer  
The past is gone  
It went by, like dusk to dawn  
Isn't that the way  
Everybody's got the dues in life to pay  
I know nobody knows  
Where it comes and where it goes  
I know it's everybody sin  
You got to lose to know how to win  
Half my life  
Is books written pages  
Live and learn from fools and  
From sages  
You know it's true, oh  
All these things you do come back to you  
Sing with me, sing for the years  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tears  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away  
Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream until your dreams come true  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Dream on  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away  
Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away.

_The phone in her office rang, "Agent Mars, I need to see you." It was her boss, Veronica left her work went down the hall to Director Johnson's office. Tentatively, she knocked "Come in Agent.". "You wanted to see me, Sir?" "Yes, take a seat. There is a case that is sensitive enough that I need an agent to go under cover. The thing with the case, it's a serial. So far there have been 5 homicides at the University of California in Los Angeles. All the same, sorority girls, blonde, with fatal head trauma." He paused, this case had been difficult for him, his daughter had been the second victim. "Just take the file, look it over and give me your answer in the morning." _

She slowly opened her eyes, she was on the E train heading to her apartment in Queens, if only she could go back to that day, if she had only known how this case would affect her she wouldn't have accepted it. The case was solved 2 weeks previous and since then she had only slept about 5 hours. She was a wreck, drained and after another night of her desperate attempt at normal sleep that had ended in the same nightmare, she realized she had enough. She came into the FBI New York Field Office, laid her badge and gun on Director Johnson's desk and left 26 Federal Plaza without a word.

She walked into her one bedroom apartment she and sat on her couch in defeat. After only 6 months working at her dream she had failed. She knew it wasn't for her and there wasn't anything left for her in New York. She pulled out her phone, scrolled through the numbers and found her dad's , she hadn't talked to him since the Sorority Serial killer had been caught.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kiddo! How are you?" He's going to be so disappointed in me, she thought.

"I'm fine." She tried to make it sound like it was true but it was a feeble attempt that her dad saw right through.

"What's wrong, Veronica?" her dad asked. She told him everything about the case that she was allowed to, about the nightmares and quitting. When she finished she asked him if he was disappointed.

"Of course not I could never be disappointed in you. You tried and just because a case affects you doesn't mean you failed it just means you have a good heart."

"Thanks dad. I was thinking of moving back to Neptune, what do you think?"

"You know I want you to come home but its your decision."

"Well I'm taking the noon flight out of JFK and should be in L.A. by 3 pm." She didn't need to ask her dad's opinion but she wanted to make sure he would be okay with it.

"Do you want me to come and get you?" Her dad was working on a huge case and would need make sure the time would work.

"No, dad that's okay I'll need the drive. I'll see you in a few hours, Love you."

They got off the phone so she could finished packing. She had set up with Casey to take over her apartment so she could get out of there. Casey was her only friend in New York and when his girlfriend cheated on him he left and had no where to go. He's been sleeping on her couch ever since, this new move would be perfect.

~Six hours Later ~

She was almost home and was glad that she didn't have her dad pick her up she needed to think. It has been a little over six months since she was last in Neptune and things hadn't gone that smoothly. That was an understatement and for only one reason, Logan. When she got the internship during the summer after her freshman year she and Piz tried making the long distance thing work, it lasted 2 weeks. When she came back to Hearst College and saw Logan it was clear to both of them that nothing had changed. Veronica and Logan stayed together until a month before they graduated. She told him that the FBI had offered her a permanent job in New York. They both wanted her to take it and wanted him to move there with her but she was afraid to tell him. He ended it and she was a wreck she wanted him. She loved him more then anything and she lost him probably for good.

Finally, she pulled up in front of her dad's office and walked in. "Did someone call for a former FBI agent?" Weevil was at the reception desk that she spent her high school years, her dad came running out of his and pulled her into a big hug. Weevil was next, "What are you doing here, V? Not that it's not good to see you but former?" She explained to Weevil what should could, she didn't tell him as much as she had told her dad but just enough for Mac and Wallace to hear who had just walked in. More hugs around but she was glad that they had heard her tell Weevil, she didn't want to repeat it.

"Hey, Mr. Mars I have that informa…" Logan walked in and stopped mid sentence and stride, just staring at the girl he loves.

"Hello, Logan"


	2. Someone Like You

**I don't own these songs or characters.**

**Someone Like You- Adele**

I heard, that you're settled down, That you, found a girl and your married now.I heard that your dreams came she gave you things, I didn't give to friend, why are you so shy?Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't , I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best, for you 't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, 'd know, how the time yesterday, was the time of our were born and raised in a summer haze, Bound by the surprise of our glory days.I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.I'd hoped you'd see my face & that you'd be reminded, That for me, it isn't , I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best for you 't forget me, I beg, I remember you say, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead", compares, no worries or 's and mistakes they're memories would have known how bittersweet this would taste?Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best for 't forget me, I beg, I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"Nevermind, I'll find someone like you.I wish nothing but the best for you 't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.

**She smiled at him, she didn't think she would see him so soon. But now that she was standing in front of him everything she had felt six months ago came rushing back. She started toward him. "Veronica, I've got to go, we'll catch up." he said as he walks out of Mars Investigations. Veronica stopped as she saw Logan leave, what just happened? She hadn't expected them to make out or anything when they first saw each other again. But she never expected that, maybe he's moved on. Mac saw the look on Veronica's face, "Hey V, lets go have a chat." They went outside where Mac said one thing, "He's still staying at the Grand, still in the penthouse suite, go talk to him." And with that she went back inside the office. Mac was right she needed to talk to him. **

**Logan started driving not sure where he was heading he just drove. There she was the only girl that ever mattered to him and all he wanted to do was go back and take her in his arms. But he couldn't do it he couldn't handle it when she leaves if they went back to what they were. She doesn't want him like he wants her. He ended up at the Neptune Grand and headed toward his penthouse room. Lauren his agent and girlfriend was sitting on his couch reading a few scripts before she gives them to Logan. Logan walked him went to his room and shut the door. He and Lauren had only been dating a month and he didn't love her like he loves Veronica but he didn't want to hurt her. He laid on the bed and thought about everything that bought him and Veronica to this point. He got lost in a montage of memories, from the moment when they first met when they were 12. They're first kiss, the Beaver incident, when he told her he loved her. **

**There was a knock at his door, "Logan, is everything okay?" It was Lauren, and he realized he needs to get it over with. **

"**Come in". Lauren opened the door, walked over to the bed and sat next to him. "Lauren, I don't want to hurt you but Veronica is back. I just found out and I need to talk to her but I need to talk to you first." He paused, trying to put his words together, "We can't keep this up, I love her, always have I know that I always will. If you don't want to keep me as a client I understand." **

**She smiled at Logan realizing just how good his heart is. "Logan, I wasn't expecting that we would get married or anything. I knew this would happen sooner or later. I'll go so you can collect your thoughts. You really should talk to her." She left the room and went back to the couch this time she gathered up her stuff and opened the door to leave. **

"**Oh!" There she collided with Veronica, "How klutzy of me, I'm sorry Veronica. Logan is in there. I'll see ya." Veronica headed inside while Lauren waited for the elevator. She went into the bedroom and saw Logan laying on the bed. **

"**Logan?" **

**He moved into a sitting position in one swift motion. He stared at her in disbelief, they had hurt each too many times yet there she was. **

" **How are you?" She asked, she dreaded this, the polite small talk that was inevitable.**

"**I'm good, How are you?"**

"**I'm fine." That wasn't exactly true for either of them she wasn't fine and he wasn't good, they haven't been in a while. **

"**How's New York?" **

"**Oh, you know, it's New York." She said it then immediately regretted it, she knew what was about to happen. **

"**NO! I don't know! You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want me there!"**

"**Logan, I…" she could feel the threats of tears forming and tried to stop it.**

"**Let me finish, Veronica. You owe me that." She nodded knowing if she did anything else she knew her fight against her tears would be lost. "I loved you. I wanted to be with you, to take care of you. I wanted to be there when you got home to ask you how your day was. But you wouldn't let me, you didn't want me there."**

"**That's not true!" Her fight was a total lost as tears brimmed in her eyes. "I did want you there, more then anything! Especially after my first undercover case made me such a wreck that I quit my job to move back home. Because I realized that I don't want to spend another day without you! It's too late isn't it? You've move on. Maybe I'll meet someone like you, though it wouldn't be the same."**

**She turned to leave, there was no reason for her to stay. She couldn't allow Logan to see her this way, so emotional. She got to the door turned the knob and out she went.**


	3. Mine

**a/n I don't own these songs or characters.**

**Mine- Taylor Swift**

You were in college working part time waiting tablesLeft the small town, never looked backI was a flight risk with a fear of fallingWondering why we bother with love if it never lastsI say can you believe it?As we're lying on the couchThe moment I can see itYes, yes, I can see it nowDo you remember we were sitting there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineFlash forward and we're taking on the world togetherAnd there's a drawer of my things at your placeYou learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guardedYou said we'll never make my parents' mistakesBut we got bills to payWe got nothing figured outWhen it was hard to takeYes, yes, this is what I thought aboutDo you remember we were sitting there by the water?You put your arm around me for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineDo you remember all the city lights on the water?You saw me start to believe for the first timeYou made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mineOh oh ohhAnd I remember that fight, 2:30 a. everything was slipping right out of our handsAnd I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streetsBraced myself for the goodbye'Cause that's all I've ever knownAnd you took me by surpriseYou said I'll ever leave you aloneYou saidI remember how we felt sitting by the water

* * *

And every time I look at you, it's like the first timeI fell in love with a careless man's careful daughterShe is the best thing that's ever been mine(Hold on, make it last)(Hold on, never turn back)You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughterYou are the best thing that's ever been mine(Yes, yes), Do you believe it?(Yes, yes), We're gonna make it now(Yes, yes) and I can see itI can see it now

"**Wait, Veronica!" He couldn't let her leave not after everything that was said. He didn't know how he would handle it if he lost her again knowing that they hadn't changed. She stopped in the hall, she heard him before she had a chance to close the door. He closed the distance between them quickly and reached out to touch Veronica's cheek.**

"**Please Veronica, don't go. It's not too late. I'll always be yours." And with that he kissed her he couldn't wait for her to respond to what he said . He had waited too long for her and he was tired of waiting. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. There was no way that he could ever let her leave. In seven months nothing had change, they still loved each other. Wanted each other. They let love and nature consume them, and made love for the first time in seven months.**

**She woke up a couple hours later, and saw Logan looking at her, he had been watching her sleep. She looked at the clock on the nightstand which read 7:45 PM. "I'm a terrible person!" she tried to get up but Logan wouldn't let her.**

"**What could possibly make you a terrible person?" He knew she needed to go but he didn't want her to go, they still had a few things to talk about. **

"**I haven't been here a day and I'm already in bed with you when I should be spending time with my father. I should probably go."**

"**Don't, not yet. We still need to talk." he paused for her to nod and lay back down on the bed. "I don't know if you'll be able to answer this or not but that case, what happened that made you want to leave your dream?" She knew he would, eventually, ask that question. She tried to think of the answers that she could divulge. However she decided against it if she was going to tell him it was going to be the truth. She was done lying to him. **

"**First of all it wasn't a dream without you. Second, this case is going to be hard for you to hear. So just let me get everything out." She paused to collect herself. She knew he was going to act worse then he did with the Hearst Serial Rapes but she wasn't going to lie to him. Lying never helped them in the past and it wouldn't help them now. **

"**A few weeks ago there was an article in the paper about the Sorority Serial killer at UCLA, Did you read it?" He nodded, he remembered it well 5 19 year old girls were killed, and a FBI agent almost made 6. All of the victims reminded him of Lilly and Veronica, so much in fact that he never finished reading about it. Then he put it together, Veronica had been the undercover agent. He felt sick at the thought of how he could have lost her for good. At the same time of Logan's realization, Veronica could tell he had came to that conclusion.**

"**My boss was desperate to catch this guy. His daughter was the one of the victims. We knew that all of the girls were from Sigma Epsilon Pi sorority. My boss knows the Den Mother, they were able to get me in without the rest knowing who I was. Finally, after a month undercover I had enough information to get Dean Larson convicted. They had a tracer on me just incase he took me." She saw the painful look in Logan's eyes. She knew he wasn't happy that she had put herself in danger again. "When he abducted me, I thought that I wouldn't have been gone long. What we knew is that he kept them for 3 days, always finding a new girl before killing the other one." She paused trying to figure out how to word the next part. Logan, she knew for certain, would have difficulty hearing what she was about to say. It was also hard for her to relive the events from 3 weeks ago. "First he drugs the girls so they can't put up a fight then takes them to this warehouse he has. He found the tracer and figured out who I was, at least who I worked for. He went crazy, he got rid of the tracer but not before kicking me a few times." Logan could see the faint bruises on her torso and arms, he felt sick. **

"**He kept me there 5 days, torturing me the whole time. I was lucky. I only had a couple broken ribs, bruises and a few burns and cuts." She turned so he could see her back, which he painfully understood. "We match. Like I said I was lucky. The whole time I just thought of you, you helped me through it. I swore when I got out of there I would come back to you." She could feel the tears creeping up and tried to compose herself. **

"**The last night he went to find someone new. That was my chance, I got up and ran out there. Went to the sorority house and called my boss. I told him where to go and that they needed to hurry. Next thing I know I'm in the hospital."**

**He wiped her tears then just caressed her face. Logan wished he could of done more. He wanted to kill the bustard that hurt his girl. **

"**Are you okay?" he asked hoping that their carnal actions hadn't caused her more pain. **

"**I'm still a little sore, but I'm better then I have been in a while." She looked at the time again it was 8:00 pm. "Shit, I'm sorry I need to go."**


	4. Think Twice

**A/N **Sorry for the wait. I had a general idea of what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I still wasn't sure about it. I know ya'll will like what happens. I hope that ya'll enjoy the surprises in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews keep them coming. I don't own these songs or characters.

**Think Twice- Eve 6**

When all,Is said,And done,And dead,Does he,Love you,The way that I do?Breathing in,Lightning;Tonight's for fighting.I feel,The hurt,So twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around, come around, No twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around,No spreads,Her love;She burns me up.I can't,Let go,I can't get out.I've said,Enough,Enough by now.I can't let go;I can't get 'till,The day,You finally see,I've been,Here waiting patiently;Crossing,My fingers,And my t' cried on my shoulder begging twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around, come around, No twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around,No spreads,Her love;She burns me up.I can't,Let go,I can't get out.I've said,Enough,Enough by now.I can't let go;I can't get is it you really want?I'm tired of 're gone; I'm I,Showed up,And he,Was there,I tried,My best,To grin,And bear,And took,The stairs,But didn't stop at the as we speak,I'm going down.'Cause she spread,Her love,And burned me up.I can't,Let go;I can't get out.I've said,Enough,Enough by now.I can't let go;I can't get twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around, come around, No twice before you touch my around I'll let you feel the twice before you touch my around,No more...

* * *

"Babe, you look completely exhausted". Logan declared.

"I feel it. Between not sleeping well and jet lag, I could totally pass out!" She said.

"Well we aren't that far from The Hut. Maybe some coffee would help?" Logan advised.

"Yeah, that would be great!" Veronica exclaimed, tiredly.

They pulled up at Java the Hut and walked in. Then Veronica spotted a brunette in her early 30's.

"Oh, look there is Meredith, my old boss. I'm going to go say 'Hi' to her. Do you mind ordering my usual and getting us a table? You do remember my usual?" She smiled inquisitively.

"Of course! It's only been a few months not decades!" Logan exclaimed as he kissed her on the cheek then walked over to order. A few minutes later with their coffees in hand, Logan found a secluded table.

_~Veronica~_

"Meredith, Hi!" Veronica said as she walked over to her former boss and hugged her.

"Veronica, is that you? I thought I heard that you moved to New York?" Meredith said, confused but happy to see her friend.

"I was, But I just moved back. How… WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!" Veronica was going to ask how Meredith was when she looked up. She saw Logan talking to a familiar face. Meredith stared at Veronica with shock and confusion as she walked away

_~Logan~ _

Logan sat and watched Veronica, marveling at her smile and ease. _"For someone that was abducted and tortured 3 weeks ago she seems happier then I remember. I never want to see that beautiful smile off her face. For as long as I live I want to keep her happy and smiling."_ he thought as he looked down to take a sip of his coffee. As he drank he noticed that someone had walked up to his table.

"Hey, Logan." It was Madison Sinclair. He gave her a forced smile and went back to his coffee. Logan was hoping she would take the hint and leave, but she continued.

"What are you doing here all by your self? Would you like some company? You should remember that I'm excellent company." She replied seductively and smiled at him.

"To be honest, Madison you weren't excellent. You were a mistake that only happened because I was drunk.." He said to her with venom in his words and glared at her. Logan's jab didn't seem to faze Madison. She was continuing to flirt with him as Veronica walked up to them.

"Excuse me, Bitch! He's with me!" Veronica said to her vehemently. Madison sneered at Veronica then looked over at Logan .

"Still slumming I see."

"The only time I was slumming was when I wasn't with Veronica." He looked over at Veronica and smiled as his eyes gleamed with affection.

"When are you going to realize? You deserve better then HER. You deserve a real woman, not some poor Thumbelina." She said confidently, convinced that Logan would choose her.

Logan was about to come to Veronica's defense when he realized it wasn't necessary. Veronica glared at Madison with all the hate she had for her. She clinched her right fist and swung coming in contact with Madison's nose.

"You stay the hell away from Logan. He's mine!" Veronica yelled at her as Logan looked at Veronica and smiled proudly.

"That was my new nose you Bitch! You are going to pay for that." Madison was crumpled on the floor looking pathetic as blood poured out of her nose.

"I CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Logan saw that Veronica wasn't finished and quickly but reluctantly got up to restrain her .

"Come on , Rocky. We're late for dinner." Logan smiled at Veronica as Madison continued yelling and crying from the floor. They just ignored her as Logan led Veronica outside.

They finally arrived at her dad's apartment, Logan was still staring at Veronica with admiration.

"My girl is a bad ass!" he said in awe. "I always have thought that but I never thought you would punch someone let alone Madison. I think Weevil and I have been a bad influence on you."

"Look, I'm not sorry! She deserved it and I would do it again. I mean who does she think she is, after everything she has done to me." Veronica paused to think then continued. "No, not the least bit surprised. You could of warned me about how much it hurts to punch someone. I think I could use some ice. Wait until Mac hears!"

"Well I'm proud of you! Veronica Mars, you're my hero!" They laugh until they were outside the apartment.

"I don't understand. When I talked to dad while I was driving to Neptune he said that we were going to have dinner. I'm surprised that he told me to bring you along." Logan smiled.

"He invited all of us; Mac, Wallace, even Weevil. He didn't tell us why exactly, just that we all needed to catch up and unwind. None of us except your dad none that yow would be home. That is until you walked in. I'm sorry how I acted toward you. I was floored when I saw you. All I wanted to do was to hold you and never let go. I didn't think that I would be allowed to. I love you so much and I'm so glad your home. I know it might be soon for you. Since you haven't been home a day yet but…" he paused scared to finish but he came this far nothing was going to stop him. "Will you move in with me?"

"Yes, of course. I love you and I do want to but I think I should wait a little while. Maybe be home a week or two before. Is that okay?" She asked tentatively, hoping that he won't take it as a rejection.

"Of course that's okay as long as you live with me. I figured that if you said yes that you would want to wait. At least until you were home longer than 4 hours." He chuckled while pulling her close kiss her just as the apartment door opened. Wallace, who was the one that opened the door was shocked. Weevil was sitting on the couch with Mac, was irritated. Keith who was finishing the dinner preparations just smiled at Mac knowingly. They saw it coming.

"Why are you guys so surprised?" Mac asked looking at Weevil and Wallace. "I mean you guys should've known because they got back together after the Madison incident."

"Speaking of Madison, we ran into her at Java the Hut. Guess who punched her?" He smiled and looked at Veronica still clutching her. "Mr. Mars, Can I get some ice for her? Also I was wondering if I could speak to you in private?" He added anxiously. Keith nodded as he handed Logan a bag of ice. Logan gave it to Veronica, kissed her cheek and walked over to where Keith was standing.

Veronica watched the conversation attentively, though unsure of what was being said. Mac, Wallace and Weevil walked over to Veronica who was still standing by the door.

"So V, your seriously back with Echolls?" Weevil said looking concerned. Veronica finally diverted her attention from her dad and Logan.

"Look, I love him. I want to be with him. I can't deny my heart what it truly wants. Can you?" She looked at her three friends interrogatively. She knew given the chance, her friends would be with who they loved again.

"Your right, Veronica. We would give anything to have another shot. We're just worried about you. None of want to see you get hurt again. "Wallace paused to think then continued. "And if memory serves, it Logan's turn to end it."

"That won't happen, I know it. I realized while I was in New York that I can't live without him. So I'm done trying." She looked over at Logan as she saw her dad hug him. _"What was that all about?" _she thought, she continued. "Please just accept it, I love him, I want to be with him so I'm going to be with him."

"You don't have to explain it to me. Hell I saw it coming." Mac said proudly and changed the subject. "So you really punched Madison? That is awesome! It's about time someone did, I just wish I had been there. You have to tell us what happened."

Veronica told them all what happened as Logan walked over beaming. "What was that all about?" She asked. In all her years of knowing Logan Echolls, she has never seen her dad react to him like that.

"Don't worry about it, you can't know yet." Logan said ask he kissed her. Keith called them all to dinner and they sat and enjoyed the time together. One by one everyone left until it was just Logan and the Mars.

"Well I think I should go to bed, busy day tomorrow." Keith said, he walked over to his daughter and hugged her. "It's good to have you home. You two behave yourselves." He added and shot Logan a knowing look and chuckled.

"So I have been meaning to ask you, what is this case that you hired my dad for?"

Logan's jaw dropped slightly. "How did you know?"

"Honestly, I guessed however your reaction confirms it. Plus you having information for him either mean you hired him or are working for him. So are you going to tell me?"

Logan sat there still staring at Veronica in shock. Finally he composed himself as he reached, in his pocket for a piece of paper that was carefully folded. He looked at it for a second then handed it to Veronica. "I got this in the mail last week." he paused as she unfolded it. "It's from my mother."

**A/n I will be posting chapter 5 as soon as I figure out a title and the whole Lynn logistics. Hopefully ya'll enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Façade

**A/N I don't know if you of you have noticed the connection with the titles. They are all from songs. I feel music has a way of helping the listener. Every song I chose for the story reminds me of the characters. When I heard Façade by Disturbed I couldn't help relate it to what we know of Logan's life. I don't own these songs or characters. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Sorry it's a little long. **

**Façade by Disturbed **

No one knows just what has become of her Shattered doll, desperate Oh, so innocent and delicate But too damn obdurate And obstinate to let go  
Broken down, hurt again, it never ends Frightened and trembling Did she fall again? An accident Her eyes encircled in black again I can't believe that she's still with him  
For how long will you try? How long until you walk away? Your facade can't disguise The fact that you're in misery  
Look inside, see what has become of her Hiding within again Can she pick herself up again? It's just too difficult and arduous to let go  
Homicide flashes through her mind again No more pain, take control If he raises his hand again She'll find her freedom in killing him The world will see that she's had enough  
For how long will you try? How long until you walk away? Your facade can't disguise The fact that you're in misery  
For how long will you try? How long until you walk away? From the look in your eyes I know you bleed internally  
For how long will you deny? How long until you walk away? Your facade can't disguise The fact that you're in misery  
For how long will you try? How long until you walk away? From the look in your eyes I know you bleed internally  
Broken down, hurt again It never ends

* * *

"_Dear Logan,_

_I'm sorry for everything that I allowed to happen to you. I should have been a better mother to you. I should have defended you instead of that monster. I love you, Son. I know your probably wondering where I am or when I'm coming home. The truth is I can't answer that, I honestly don't think that I will be able to. I almost did after Aaron died but I can't. There are reasons that are keeping me from coming back. I know you have question but I'm not allowed to give you the answer to. Please don't try to find me, though I know you still will. Know that I'm proud of you for the man that you have grown up to be. You have turned out better than I could have hoped. I know you are wondering how I could know that but I have my sources. I hope you and Veronica work things out, I have always liked her. _

_Love, Your mother"_

Veronica read it through again this time to herself. It was handwritten, and she was well informed about her son.

"Wow, she's alive? Do you happen to have a sample of her hand writing that we can use to see if it really is her?" Veronica asked.

"Your dad asked the same thing when I hired him." he said as he pulls out another folded piece of paper. This time it was the guest list of the Christmas they held before she left. When it came to party planning she made it her job to write out the guest list. It was a match." he said.

"We should probably have a hand writing specialist analyze this." Veronica said.

"Already done. Your dad had the hand writing specialist for the sheriff's office take a look at it. Come back as a 99.9% match. Veronica, my mom is alive!" Logan exclaimed.

Logan and Veronica were in awe at the possibility that Logan would have his mom back. Veronica could help but be a little jealous of Logan. She has received her own message from her mom in the form of a phone call. She knew that Leanne wanted nothing to do with her. However it didn't seem like it was the case for Lynn. To Veronica, it seemed like Lynn was trying to protect Logan from whatever made her leave.

"I can't believe it," Veronica was astounded but happy that Logan had been right. "Do you know what keeping her away from Neptune?"

"Well that's the thing, I looked through her financial records and it turn out she had two checking accounts. One that she willed to me and another that she closed the day she disappeared. Look at the statement." Logan pulled out 2 sheets of paper from the folder he had brought with him.

"This is for the account she closed the day she disappeared. It was only opened for a week and look at this," He pointed to a spot on the statement for Veronica.

"What was she doing at the River Stixx the day before and day of her disappearance?" Veronica was shocked to realize that the Fitzpatrick's could be the reason for disappearing.

"I don't know but she went there on the day this account was opened. They have something to do with her leaving. I need to know what that is." Logan was determined to find the truth and nothing is going to stop him.

"Ok, I'll talk to dad and we can see what else we can find out." With the news of this case Veronica notices a renewed sense of joy. That is energetic and helps her realize that even though she thought the F.B.I. was what she wanted. It's not what she loves. P.I. work is what she loves, and its who she is.

"No Veronica. I don't want you working on this case." Logan said anxiously. Veronica was about to argue with him about his decision, when Logan continued.

"Please Veronica. I almost lost you forever 3 weeks ago, I couldn't live if I did. I love you more than anything in this world. Please promise me that you'll stay away from this. Let Keith, Wallace and I take care of it. Promise me."

"Okay, Logan." Veronica said, softly. She felt like she had been scolded and it hurt her. As much as Veronica wanted to help she knew that Logan needed to believe she would stay away. He needed to realize that this was who Veronica was. Logan smiled with relief and kissed Veronica.

"Thank you. Its getting late and I should go." Logan said as he got up from the couch and walked toward the door.

"I thought I would stay with you tonight." Veronica said expectantly. Logan was keeping a secret from her and she could tell. She looked at him with her iconic head tilt.

"I have a few phone calls to make in the morning. I'm only staying at the Grand temporally. I bought a house a couple months ago, It's almost finished. However with you moving in, they will need to change some things." Veronica was surprised. She never thought Logan would buy a house. _"Well he certainly has changed, he is more grown up than he was." _She thought as Logan continued.

"The production company is doing very well. We just finished a movie that is coming out in the summer. And "Z, 25" comes out in a week just in time for Christmas. I think you will like the house, it isn't a mansion just a modest 4 bedrooms 3 baths. Its cliff side with an awesome view." Logan took extreme pride in his house he had changed it so it would fit what he wanted. When he bought it and while he planned the changes, he thought of Veronica. He couldn't help it, it had to be perfect for her. Even though they weren't together when he bought it he hoped one day they will.

"I can't wait to see it!" Veronica had always thought Logan wanted to stay at The Neptune Grand. She knew it was easier for him living there. To know that not only had he bought a house that would make her comfortable. But he cared about her enough to include her in the changes to make it theirs, warmed her heart. Logan's sincerity made her forget all about the case and her lack of involvement.

"I really don't want to go but I have to. I see you in the morning." Logan kissed and when she responded to it, neither wanted to let go. Logan stopped it and stared in her eyes. He saw the extreme exhaustion, mixed with happiness. "I love you more than you could ever know." Logan said.

"I don't know, I think I have a pretty good idea how much. I love you too." He kissed her goodnight and left. Veronica turned off the lights, locked the door and went down the hall to her bedroom. She noticed that her dad was still awake, waiting for her.

"What did Logan mean that he almost lost you forever 3 weeks ago? You were that agent that was abducted weren't you?! You told me that you were assigned to the case as a Behavior Analysis. I didn't think that meant that you were BAIT!" Keith said , angrily. He felt betrayed and sad. He never thought his daughter would be that close to dying especially before him.

"Logan is right your staying away from this case. I may let you help, but your not going anywhere near the Fitzpatricks. That means no stakeouts." He was still angry but he didn't want to stay mad. He decided to change the subject.

"So Logan asked you to move in. I'm happy for you, I have noticed that he has changed a lot. You mean the world to him, do you know that. I mean he worships the ground you walk on. I know you didn't have the best example for a happy, stable relationship growing up. Don't push him away this time. Let him love you and let yourself love him." Veronica was surprised at what her father was telling her. In the years that she has been with Logan she had never heard Keith talk that way.

"So when are you moving in with him?" her dad asked.

"I thought I should be home a week or two before that happens but I don't know now. With what happened to me, I don't want to put things off. However I just got home and I need to spend time with you." Veronica said.

"Veronica, I know but if you moved out tomorrow I would be okay. I've kind of liked having an empty nest, and I know I would see you every day. I just don't want you to feel bad about living your life. Besides I'm back with Alicia, so I will be fine." Keith said casually.

"WHAT! Since when? Of course I'm left out of the loop on everything. I moved to New York I didn't fall off the planet_" _Veronica exclaimed.

"We have been dating 6 months. Wallace doesn't even know, we didn't want to stay anything because of how you two acted the last time. But I love her and want to marry her and I hope your okay with that?" he confessed.

"Yes, dad I am; and I think Wallace would be too but you would have to ask him. We always talked about having bunk beds when you guys were before" she said. Veronica was truly happy for her dad. _"Its about time. He deserves some happiness," she thought then yawned._

"I'm going to go to bed." She started toward her bedroom then turned around. "I really am happy for you, dad." Veronica said.

"Me too. I'm glad your home, now it's your turn to be happy." he said and smiled at his daughter.

"Don't worry. I am. Goodnight." With that she went into her room, changed and went to bed. That was the first night in weeks that she slept without nightmares.


	6. Mama I'm Coming Home

**a/n I don't own these songs or characters, but they are totally awesome!**

**Mama, I'm coming home by Ozzy Osbourne**

Times have changed and times are strangeHere I come, but I ain't the sameMama, I'm coming homeTimes gone by seem to beYou could have been a better friend to meMama, I'm coming homeYou took me in and you drove me outYeah, you had me hypnotized, YeahLost and found and turned aroundBy the fire in your eyesYou made me cry, you told me liesBut I can't stand to say goodbyeMama, I'm coming homeI could be right, I could be wrongHurts so bad, it's been so longMama, I'm coming homeSelfish love yeah we're both aloneThe ride before the fallBut I'm gonna take this heart of stoneI just got to have it allI've seen your face a hundred timesEveryday we've been apartI don't care about the sunshine, yeah'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming homeI'm coming homeYou took me in and you drove me outYeah, you had me hypnotizedLost and found and turned aroundBy the fire in your eyesI've seen your face a thousand timesEveryday we've been apartI don't care about the sunshine, yeah'Cause Mama, Mama, I'm coming homeI'm coming homeI'm coming homeI'm coming home

* * *

For a couple days, Veronica tried to find out what she could about the case. Every time she tried getting information from her dad he would tell her not to worry about it. And the two times she asked Logan, he would look at her accusingly but not say a word. So when Sunday came along she welcomed it. Sunday was the only day during the week that Mars' Investigations is closed. She woke up at 6:00 am, got dress and went to the office. Since she had been back in Neptune she was sleeping better. It made getting up early an easy task. She poured over the case file hoping she could figure it out. She had until 9:00 am when Logan was coming to help her move. After she talked to her dad her first night back she realized that she couldn't wait any longer.

_Flashback to Thursday _

_Veronica awoke to her phone ringing. _

_"Hey babe, How did you sleep?" It was Logan. She told him how she slept almost perfectly. "It would have been better with you next to me. Which I realized something last night when I talked to dad. Why wait a week or two. Would it be too soon for you if I were to move in sooner?" She asked, she was nervous and couldn't understand why. "Are you serious? I was hoping you would decide that you couldn't wait. We can get you moved in on Sunday then I can take you to see our house." _

_Back to Sunday_

"Lynn, what are you doing with the Fitzpatrick's?" she said out loud to herself. And as if it was an answer from the gods it came to her. She was looking at the bank statements to find another connection to the Fitzpatricks. Then she saw it, $1 million dollars to someone named Cuda Green. _That must be Liam Fitzpatrick's alias, _she thought. It was a stretch but it still was something worth looking into. She was still reading over the papers when she heard someone enter. Without looking up she said that they were closed.

"Hey, Ronnie." She recognized that voice, it was one she hadn't heard in five years. To her astonishment she saw Duncan Kane looking at her.

"What are you doing here? You could be arrested if someone sees that you're here." Veronica exclaimed. She was stunned to see Duncan standing in front of her.

"Well Grace and Lizzy turned in their parents for the abuse they received. Their parents were arrested. Since Lizzy is an adult she is taking care of Grace until she turns 18. Lizzy also gave the police and FBI that letter from Meg. You know, the one that she asked that her parents not raise our daughter? Well they dropped the charges. I'm a free man and get to raise my daughter." Duncan exclaimed.

"That's great, Duncan! I'm so happy for you." She ran over to give him a hug. Their embrace lasted longer then Veronica had wanted it too.

_**Logan**_

At 9:00 Logan went to see Veronica. Keith told him to check the office,

"Since we haven't been giving her details about the case, she probably went there." Keith said. Logan left and went to Mars Investigations, He was in the hall outside of the office. He heard talking and looked in and saw Veronica in Duncan's arms. Just as Logan was thinking that the picture he was seeing couldn't get any worse it did. Duncan put his hand on Veronica's cheek and kissed her. Logan couldn't believe what he was seeing, the girl he loves kissing his friend. He thought he was going to be sick, he wanted to storm in there and hit Duncan. Instead he turned around and left. He felt rejected but decided to go back to Veronica's apartment like nothing happened. He'll talk to her when they can be alone.

_**Veronica**_

Before Duncan could get carried away, Veronica stopped the kiss and moved away from him. She looked at him with a mixture of hurt and shock.

"Why did you do that? You shouldn't have done that, Duncan." She asked

"Why? I still love you, Veronica. Nothing can change that." Duncan exclaimed.

"But it has changed! Things aren't the same as they were 5 years ago. I'm with Logan, I love him. I have to go" she exclaimed. Veronica left the office without another word. Duncan had been convinced that he would get Veronica back. He knew that nothing, not even Logan could come between them and the love they one had. He was determined to win her back.

Veronica pulled up at her dad's apartment. She saw Logan's SUV in the parking lot, a wave of shame flowed through her. She didn't want to face Logan after what just happened. _No one knows that Duncan is back, maybe no one needs to know what happened, _she thought as she got out of her car and head toward the apartment.

"Hey! There she is!" Keith said as she walked in.

Logan, who had been sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee walked over to her and kissed on the cheek. That's all he could do, and even that was hard for him. Veronica could tell by the kiss that something was wrong. _He can't know what happened, _she thought_. _Veronica had everything that she was taking with her to Logan's ready to go just needed loaded in. Logan wouldn't say much to Veronica while packing her stuff. They left and went over to their house.

Logan gave her the tour of their new home. The whole time Veronica acted like nothing had changed. That her first love, the guy she measures every other guy including Logan didn't just kiss her. Logan felt himself get angrier. They were in the kitchen admiring the vastness and beauty of it. He couldn't help himself nor could he stop himself. He turned to face the girl he loves.

"So, how is Duncan? From what I saw I would guess he's doing great! I mean it was him that I saw you kissing wasn't it?" Logan asked, pain and spite was evident in his voice.

Veronica just there stunned, her jaw dropped.

"Logan I pushed him away. I told him that I'm with you, that I love you. If you would've stayed you would've heard that." She exclaimed. She was desperate to get him to believe her. She wanted to tell him that she chooses him but she knew he wouldn't listen.

"Look, Veronica I can't deal with this right now. I love you. I know that I brought you here but I can't look at you right now." He said, angrily. Logan walked out of the house before he could be stopped. Veronica still in shock, called Mac to pick her up. As they drove Veronica was speechless. Mac drove them over to her condo and showed her in.

"I know you don't want to go back to your dad's. Honestly I think you should stay here until Logan realizes that he is lost without you. I give him 20 minutes. If it takes him any longer you can stay in the guest room." Veronica gave her a small smile as she continued. "Dick won't be home until tomorrow night. He's visiting his mom."

"Dick lives here?" Veronica asked _Can the surprises please stop for today_, she thought.

"Well he is my boyfriend. We have been together almost a year now, we just kept it a secret before you left. Sorry I was afraid that you would think I was nuts or something." Mac said, hoping Veronica wasn't mad.

"Well at least someone's love life is great." Veronica sadly exclaimed. She felt lost alone, she didn't know what to do. She rested her head in her hands and sobbed.

"Veronica tell me what happened? Maybe we can fix it together." Mac said as she put a comforting arm around Veronica. She told Mac about that morning's events as Mac listened.

"I know the two of you love each other. I think Logan sees Duncan as the one that everyone else is measured up to. He probably thinks that you would choose Duncan over him. It sounds like that if Logan really is the one for you then you need to tell both of them." Mac said.

"He is, always has been." Veronica said quietly. As if she was afraid that if it was said any louder, the fates wouldn't allow it.

"Well you know what to do, V." Mac handed her the keys and left for her room.

_**Kane Residence**_

Celeste's usual look of distain greeted Veronica. She called for Duncan without saying a word to Veronica.

"Hey Veronica. You need meet Lily. " Duncan said. She couldn't help to notice a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Duncan, I would love to meet her but I can't stay. I know you were hoping that things would go back to how it was when we were seniors. But I don't want it to. I love Logan. I came back to Neptune for him. He is the One. I'm sorry but I choose Logan. He is hurt now because he saw you kiss me. You need to realize you and I are friends, nothing more."


	7. All I Want Is You

**Vm characters are property of the genius Rob Thomas, and the songs aren't mine either they just work...**

**All I Want Is You by U2**

You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold You say you want your story to remain untold But all the promises we made From the cradle to the grave When all I want is you You say you'll give me a highway with no one on it A treasure just to look upon it All the riches in the night You say you'll give me eyes in a world of blindness A river in a time of dryness A harbour in the tempest But all the promises we make From the cradle to the grave When all I want is you You say you want your love to work out right To last with me through the night You say you want diamonds on a ring of gold Your story to remain untold Your love not to grow cold All the promises we break From the cradle to the grave When all I want is you You All I want is...you All I want is...you All I want is...you

* * *

_**Veronica**_

Veronica left the Kane's and went to see Logan. Even if he didn't want to see her she had to make him understand. When she showed up at the Neptune Grand she debated whether to walk or knock. She decided to walk in however was disappointed to find out it was locked. She knocked but no one answered so she decided to wait.

_**Logan **_

After sitting on his bed thinking for an hour, he decided it was time to stake his claim. Veronica was his and nothing was going to change that. Duncan might be back after 5 years but he needs to know that he can't get everything. Logan pulled up at the Kane's and knocked. Duncan answered, at first he was happy to see his friend. However the look on Logan's face told Duncan that he was going to regret visiting Veronica.

"Look Logan, I know why you are here. And you don't have to say anything." Duncan started but he couldn't say anymore. Logan didn't want to hear anymore and interrupted him.

"WHAT THE HELL DUNCAN! VERONICA IS MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU KNOW I'VE LOVED HER. THAT'S GREAT THAT YOUR BACK BUT YOU DON'T ALWAYS GET EVERYTHING!" As Logan yelled he was having a hard time to restrain himself from punching Duncan. Duncan knew that if he didn't explain that there will be a throw down. However if he did get punched, he would allow it. He did deserve it.

"I'm sorry Logan. Before you continue you should know. Veronica has already talked to me, she chose you. I'll always love Veronica, I would rather see her happy. I know you make her happy, you have since high school. You, of all people know that she is worth fighting for. You don't have to worry about me trying to steal her away. Just love her and make her happy… she chose you!" he said. Logan was floored, he really wanted to punch someone. Especially Duncan, he needed to, wanted to. However Logan forgot all about the urge.

"She chose me? Over you? Are you sure that's what she said? Maybe you didn't hear her right." Logan was stunned, he couldn't believe that he was who Veronica wanted.

"I knew she would eventually. Veronica was different when we were together. But she wasn't has happy or alive has she is when she is with you. You hurt her again I'll break your neck." Duncan warned. Logan chuckled at that fact that he had nothing to worry about. Duncan continued,

"There is someone I want you to meet, Logan. Lily, could you come here?" Duncan called. A young girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes come up to them.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"This is your uncle, Logan. Logan this is my daughter." Logan went to shake Lily's hand but got a hug instead.

"I know you I've seen pictures of you, Aunt Lily and Aunt Veronica. I hope I get to meet her soon." Lily said.

"You know, you look just like your Aunt Lily." Logan said, in awe. It was as if he was his ex girlfriend as the little girl that he once saw in photos.

"Daddy says that all the time. He also says I act like her too." Lily was full of pride as she talked about being like her aunt.

"Well I was hope Veronica would meet when she was here. However with how mad she was she didn't stay long. Maybe the two of you can have dinner with us tonight? I'm going to take Lily school shopping today. I can't believe she is turning five!" Duncan said in awe.

"I'll talk to Veronica and we'll let you know. It will depend on her and how mad she is." Logan said with a smile. He had first hand knowledge on just how she could hold a grudge.

"I should get going anyway. I need to find my girl."

Logan left and went back to the Grand. As he stepped out of the elevator and saw Veronica sitting against the door to his room, asleep. Logan bent down and kissed her on the lips. She looks up at him sleepily. Veronica stood up to meet his eyes.

"Hi. Where did you go?" she asked, tentatively.

"I went to talk to Duncan." Logan said.

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I …" She was going to continue but Logan put his finger to Veronica's lips to quiet her.

"You don't have to say anything. I talked to Duncan. I know that I have nothing to worry about." Logan said as he pulled Veronica in his arms.

"Logan, I know that you think that I will always love Duncan. And love you less because of that. The truth is that I may love always love him but not the way you think. He is your friend. He's my friend and he'll never be more than that. I was talking to Mac and she thinks that you feel that because I was with him first. Means that I will compare the two of you. However there is no comparison, I love you. I love you more than I ever loved Duncan. I choose you. It's because of you that I came home. I couldn't stay away from you. I couldn't allow my life to end without you knowing that." Veronica said then kissed Logan. She put all her love into that kiss, trying to get him to believe her.

"Duncan told me that you chose me. Though I still wanted to punch him for kissing you. That fact that I didn't is good for me." Logan said with pride.

"Awe my Logan has grown up!" She said as Logan unlocked the door to let them in. Logan sat down on Then it dawned on her.

"We should talk to Duncan about your case. He could probably help with all of his connections. I know I said I would stay away from the case. Dad agreed with you to an extent. He doesn't want me going on any stakeouts for it. But I figured something out this morning." she said. Veronica walked over to where she set her purse and pulls out the case folder. She sat down next to Logan and pulls the bank statement. Veronica showed him the line she had highlighted.

"Look at this transaction." Logan looked at what Veronica was pointing to. He was a little perturbed that she was still working on the case. However he was glad that her dad agreed and that stakeouts were no longer in her future. "Who is Cuda Green?" he asked, inquisitively.

"I think it's an alias for Liam Fitzpatrick. He drives a neon green Barracuda. I think the Fitzpatricks are blackmailing her. I just haven't figured out why. We need Duncan's connections. They have people on their payroll that can find out anything." She didn't want to go into detail about Clarence Weidman. She had always wondered if he had something to do with Aaron Echolls murder. Though he wasn't about to tell Little Miss Private Investigator.

"Okay, if you think he can help us we'll talk to him." Logan said, he could tell that she knew something. He decided not to worry about it. By the time they unloaded Logan's SUV, and got Veronica settled in. It was almost time for dinner with Duncan and Lily. Logan who didn't forget about telling Veronica about the dinner, wanted to appear that he had.

"We need to change and leave." Logan said while looking at his watch.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We are going out to dinner, with Duncan. I know your mad at him, hell so am I. But you need to meet Lily." Logan was right. There had been a large part of her that regretted not staying at Duncan's long enough to meet her. Veronica had hope for the day that she could have that little girl back in her life. Now 5 years later she was getting that chance. Logan and Duncan decided that they should have dinner in the restaurant at The Neptune Grand. When Veronica exited the elevator with Logan, she was surprised. There in the lobby was the spitting image of the little girl whom she grew up with.

"Aunt Veronica!" Lily yelled as she ran toward the one person she wanted to meet all her life. Veronica started tearing up when she saw Lily and heard what she called her. Being an only child meant that she never would be called that, unless she was married. The four of them sat, ate and became reacquainted. The restaurant had an aquarium that took up an entire wall. Lily had asked her dad if she could go see the fish. Logan had offered to take her so that left Veronica alone with Duncan. The two sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until Duncan decided it couldn't continue.

"Veronica, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you and expected things to be the same after 5 years. I know now that what you and Logan have is a lot stronger than what we had. I know it doesn't justify my actions but I want us to stay friends. You, me, and Logan. You and Logan are my best friends, I want both of you happy. Even if that mean that you being with Logan is what make you and him happy." Ever since this morning Duncan wanted to take back what he did even though Veronica had been what he wanted. He knew he had to let her go and move on.

"When I moved to New York Logan wanted to come with me. I wanted that too, but I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. I didn't want him to put his life on hold for me and for my dream. I wouldn't want the same thing to be asked of me. Then I was assigned a case that I could have died as a result. During the whole ordeal he was all I thought about. I realized he is my life. I did love you when I was with you but it has always been Logan. I'm sorry." she said. Veronica didn't want to hurt Duncan; but he needed to understand that she loves Logan. Nothing was going to change that. Veronica decided that it was time to change the subject. She had remembered to bring the case file with her. She figured it was time to get Duncan's help. Veronica told him all that they knew, down to every absurd theory.

"So you think the Fitzpatricks are forcing Mrs. Echolls to stay away. Let me make a call and see what I can find out." Duncan said

"Are you going to call Clarence?" She asked tentatively.

"How…" Duncan said with a stutter, however he was too surprised to finish.

"I've dealt with him before. Don't worry I won't tell anyone about him. I was just hoping he could help. Logan really wants his mom to come home." Veronica saw the worried look in Duncan's eyes at mentioning Clarence. She needed him to realize that he could trust her, that was the only way.

"I call him tonight and see what he can find out. As soon as I know, you will know." Duncan said as he saw Logan and Lily walking over to them. She looked exhausted. He asked their waiter for the check and paid. "I need to get her home, it's almost her bedtime. Maybe we will see the two of you tomorrow?"

"We will see what happens." Logan said evasively.

They left the restaurant and each pair went their separate way. Once the pair were back in their room, Logan realized that he had work to do. He wanted to do something special for

Veronica. The last few days he had been working out what he wanted.

"You might want to pack a bag, with enough clothes for 4 days. You should do it before bed, we leave in the morning." Logan was smiling, knowingly at Veronica. He knew she hated surprises and loved the confused look that she was wearing.

"And where are we going?" She asked though she knew that there was no point in asking.

"You will find that out when we get there. But trust me, you are going to love it. Make sure you pack a dress."


	8. Lose Yourself

**A/n Finally! An update! I know you guys have been waiting a while I decided to get this posted before I go on vacation for a week. I kind of became stuck. I wanted what happens to Lynn to be believable. Which is at the end. I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm sure MaDi fans are going to LOVE it. This one won't have LoVe in it. But I hope you guys like it please read and review. This is the longest and very informative so I'm sorry for that but still Enjoy! Also please vote on the Who will die poll on my profile. That chapter will be coming up soon. And for those that read my other fic "you're out of my life, forever?" that hopefully will be updated before I leave as well. Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following etc. It really makes my day now without further ado… **

**Lose Yourself by ****Eminem **

Look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity  
To seize everything you ever wanted - one moment  
Would you capture it? Or just let it slip?  
Yo  
His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy  
There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti  
He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready  
To drop bombs, but he keeps on forgetting  
What he wrote down, the whole crowd goes so loud  
He opens his mouth, but the words won't come out  
He's chokin, how? Everybody's jokin now  
The clock's run out, time's up over, blow!  
Snap back to reality, oh there goes gravity  
Oh, there goes Rabbit, he choked  
He's so mad, but he won't give up that  
Easy, no  
He won't have it, he knows his whole back's at these ropes  
It don't matter, he's dope  
He knows that, but he's broke  
He's so stag that he knows  
When he goes back to his mobile home, that's when it's  
Back to the lab again yo  
This old rhapsody  
Better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him  
You better lose yourself in the music, the moment  
You own it, you better never let it go  
You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow  
This opportunity comes once in a lifetime yo  
The soul's escaping, through this hole that is gaping  
This world is mine for the taking  
Make me king, as we move toward a, new world order  
A normal life is borin, but super stardom's close to post mortem  
It only grows harder, homie grows hotter  
He blows us all over these hoes is all on him  
Coast to coast shows, he's know as the globetrotter  
Lonely roads, God only knows  
He's grown farther from home, he's no father  
He goes home and barely knows his own daughter  
But hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water  
His hoes don't want him no mo', he's cold product  
They moved on to the next schmo who flows  
He nose dove and sold nada  
So the soap opera is told and unfolds  
I suppose it's old partna', but the beat goes on  
Da da dum da dum da da  
No more games, I'ma change what you call rage  
Tear this mothafuckin roof off like two dogs caged  
I was playin' in the beginning, the mood all changed  
I been chewed up and spit out and booed off stage  
But I kept rhymin' and stepwritin' the next cypher  
Best believe somebody's payin' the pied piper  
All the pain inside amplified by the fact  
That I can't get by with my 9 to 5  
And I can't provide the right type of life for my family  
Cuz man, these goddamn food stamps don't buy diapers  
And it's no movie, there's no Mekhi Phifer, this is my life  
And these times are so hard, and it's getting even harder  
Tryin to feed and water my seed, plus  
Teeter totter caught up between being a father and a pre-madonna  
Baby mama drama's screamin' on and  
Too much for me to wanna  
Stay in one spot, another day of monotony's  
Gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail  
I've got to formulate a plot or I end up in jail or shot  
Success is my only mothafuckin option, failure's not  
Mom, I love you, but this trailer's got to go  
I cannot grow old in Salem's lot  
So here I go, it's my shot.  
Feet fail me not, this maybe the only opportunity that I got  
You can do anything you set your mind to, man

_**Wallace**_

When Wallace met Bethany Samuels he knew she was the one. They were lab partners in their Chemistry Class their Junior year. He thought she was gorgeous with her long brown hair, emerald green eyes and olive skin. After their first day working together Wallace was hooked. The two dated a year before they became engaged. They got married in April, before they graduated. Now 8 months later, Bethany was 38 weeks pregnant with a baby boy. They were so excited, however life for the Fennels was staring to get intense.

Wallace had been accepted in the Mechanical Engineering Masters program at UCLA. Finding a place, and moving with an extremely pregnant wife was proving stressful. They had been moved in a day before He got to work on the nursery. Wallace had 3 days to get it finished before his first day. He loved the idea of being a dad. He couldn't wait for little Henry Robert Fennel to enter the world.

Bethany had decided to put off going back to school until the fall. She was going to school to become a doctor in pediatrics. When she found out she was pregnant they felt that she should take a year off. She works as a receptionist for Mars Investigations.

_**MaDi**_

After Dick tried to kiss Mac, he realized that kissing her was all he could think about. He just couldn't figure out how to make it happen. For a year that was all he wanted, but Mac was different than other girls. He knew that all his lines and ways at getting girls to fall wouldn't work on her. Dick decided to focus on what he wanted out of college besides partying, and his friends. Finally his big chance came the first day of their senior year.

Mac had walked in his Econ class and sat down next to him. They had been assigned a project to work in pairs and make a successful business. When Mac looked at him they didn't need to say anything. It was due in a month and normally Dick would wait until the last minute. However he wanted to do his best for her. Dick knew working with her would get them an A, but he wanted to help her more than he thought. What Dick didn't know is that Mac had felt the same longing for him. As much as he still wanted to kiss her, Dick kept it professional. That is until the day before the assignment was due.

The two had worked late making sure everything was perfect for their presentation. It was close to midnight when Mac realized she needed to leave. They had spent the entire month working and flirting with each other. It had been hard for Dick to not make his move. No matter how much he liked her he chose to remain completely professional and gentlemanly. They had decided that they should go out the next night to celebrate for getting A's. As their last night together drew to a close he knew he couldn't let her leave without making a move.

"Wow, look at the time! I should get back to my dorm," Mac said. She gathered up her stuff and hesitantly walked toward the door.

"Before you go, there as been something that I have wanted to do," Dick said cautiously as he walked toward her. He knew it was a definite possibility that she would reject him. Regardless he couldn't stop himself. Dick gently strokes her cheek as he leans in to touch her lips with his. The moment their lips met sent electricity through them.

Mac was surprised by Dick's actions but didn't want him to stop. She wrap her arms around his neck and moved closer. They felt a sense of urgency as they stood, tangled in each others arms. Almost as if their lives depended on them to continue.

They finally broke the kiss, breathless as they stood there staring at each other. Mac couldn't say anything. She had wanted him to kiss her the whole time, but thought it wouldn't happen. Dick was the first to speak.

"You don't know how long that I have wanted to do that!" Mac was even more surprised at what he said.

"So, why didn't you do that before?" She remembered that he had tried before, that day on the beach. But he had been drunk and she figured that was the only reason he would try. Dick wasn't drunk now, actually he hadn't drank anything but soda the whole time they worked.

"I didn't think you would let me. I really like you, Mac." he answered. "Cindy," he said as he stroke her cheek again. Mac tilted her head to look in his blue eyes. This time she leaned in and kiss him softly.

"I really like you too, Dick." She said shyly.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. But I know you need to. I can't wait for our date tomorrow night." Dick said as he gave her a sly grin.

"Oh, it's a date now," She said jokingly. Honestly, Mac had wanted it to be a date, she just didn't want him to know that.

"Of course. It has always been a date."

The next night they went to dinner and walked on the beach. Dick enjoyed being with Mac. It felt perfect and complete. They wanted to date each other, but Mac felt that they should keep it a secret. She was worried that other people would think she only wanted Dick for his money. Mac also was afraid that people would make Dick realize that he was better then her. He, reluctantly agreed. Dick had wanted to shout it from the rooftops when Mac agreed to date him.

They had been together for a year and their real estate business was doing very well. The two decided to buy a penthouse condo and move in together. Mac loved Dick but hadn't thought seriously about marrying him. That was until a week ago when she realized she was two and a half weeks late. Mac made a Doctor's appointment for the Monday after Veronica's visit. Dick will be coming home from visiting his mom Monday Night. If Mac was pregnant she needed to tell him when he got home. She was nervous, Mac had no idea how Dick would react. She knew Dick would be a great dad, she was hoping for the best. However she was afraid for the worse.

Mac got back from her appointment and went to planning dinner. She decided to have it themed. When Dick came home that and saw the table set for two. There was candlelight, champagne, and soft music. Mac had made baby back ribs, baby carrots, with baby red potatoes.

"Wow, Babe you didn't have to go to all this trouble!" Dick was amazed to come home to something so perfect.

"Well it's a special occasion. I missed you!" They sat down at the table Dick opened the champagne and started to pour some for Mac.

"No champagne for me," Mac said shyly. Then Mac continued, "Do you notice a theme with the food?"

Dick looked at it all and notice also that everything had to do with "baby" or "mini".

"Well I don't know if it's going to work." Dick paused and Mac felt her heart sink. Dick continued, "I don't think buying a Mini Cooper would be a good idea."

"What? I'm not getting a Mini Cooper." She stopped wondering if she should continue. Mac decided it couldn't hurt to just tell him.

"I'm pregnant, Dick."

"Your pregnant?! Your…" Dick was stunned.

"Yes, I'm 8 weeks along." Mac said quietly. It sounded like her fears were coming true. She couldn't say anything else, Mac was too worried to continue. A baby wasn't in the plan, at least right now with then not married.

Dick looked at her and he had a big smile on his face. "Babe, your pregnant. Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. But are you okay, with this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course! I'm so happy. I mean I'm going to be a dad!" Dick said in awe as he walked over to Mac and pulled her into a big hug.

Mac was so happy that her fears didn't come true. They spent the rest of that night gushing and hoping about their little baby.

_**Keith **_

Keith had been working hard on Logan's case, but didn't have much luck until Veronica came home to Neptune. Before she had left with Logan, Veronica told her dad what she thought. Keith agreed that The Fitzpatricks were keeping Lynn away. Veronica gave her dad the number for Amber Weitzel. She was a co-worker of Veronica's at the FBI. Amber owed Veronica a favor and Veronica knew the way to cash in. So Keith called Amber, he told her who he was and asked for her help locating Lynn. The day after, Keith received the information from Amber.

Lynn was in Constanta, Romania. She was living under the alias as Bianca Dimir owner of Dimir Vineyards. Keith went online and ordered a plane ticket to Constanta. He knew that he needed to find Lynn and talk to her.

17 hours later Keith was driving into Constanta, heading to Dimir Vineyards. He knew that Lynn would try to be evasive but he had to get her talking. He drove through the gate at the vineyard and walked into the main building that had the offices and showroom. Keith was walking through the showroom looking at all the products offered when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"No, But maybe I can help you. " Keith said as he turned around to face Lynn.

She hadn't changed a bit since Keith last saw her and he wondered how no one recognized her.

"Keith! What are you doing here?!" She asked as she pulled him into her office and closed the door. When they were out of earshot she continued.

"I told Logan not to try and find me. How did you?" she asked.

"Veronica, with her connections at the FBI. We know what's going on with The Fitzpatricks. We can help you, you just need to let us. Come back to Neptune." Keith pleaded.

"I can't. If I do they said that they will kill Logan. They have already killed. Besides Logan is better off without me." Lynn exclaimed.

"No he isn't. You know what got Logan and Veronica together in the first place? It was you. He knew that you weren't dead, so he asked Veronica to help him. They have been together off and on ever since. I hope this time they last. They love each other ardently. Logan has grown into a fine young man. He is so protective of my daughter and loves her, it make me happy. I know you feel that you weren't a good mother to him, but he is someone to be proud of. Come back and be a better mother. Logan is happy but he would be happier if you were home."

When Keith was finish Lynn was speechless. She knew about Logan's life but she always thought he would be better off without her. However hearing Keith talk about him made her want to know the man her son grew up to be. She was worried though. Seeing the worried look on her face, Keith continued.

"We can protect you, Lynn. If you let us. Veronica's colleagues at the FBI have a plan to keep you safe." He paused then pulled out an airplane ticket out of his jacket pocket and set it on her desk. Then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and began writing.

"This is where I'm staying. The flight leaves at 7 am. Please for Logan's sake think about it. We will keep you safe, I promise." Keith gave her the paper and left the vineyard.

Lynn stayed in her office for six hours after Keith left, thinking about her choice. She wanted to go home more than anything. Lynn needed to see her son but she was still afraid. However she knew what she needed to do. At 9:30 pm she called Keith's hotel room with her decision made.

"Hello, Keith. Its Lynn. I'm coming back with you." she said. Keith smiled to himself, He was happy that Logan was getting his mother back.

"Great Lynn I will call Veronica so we can get everything set up so you will be safe. Now get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." Keith said with relief.

On the flight Back to California Keith asked Lynn what happened to make her leave. She decided if Keith was going to help her than she could trust him, so she told her tale.

_Lynn was in a car with her agent and close friend Phillip Abrams. He asked if they could make a stop before going back to his office to go over some paper work for a new part. They stopped at a shady office complex a block from The River Stixx. Phillip got out of the car and walked in. After 45 minutes he still hadn't come back so Lynn decided to go find him. She walked around for what felt like an eternity when she came to a room with people talking in it. Talking more like screaming. One voiced asked Phillip where his money was. "I don't have it yet , Liam. But I can get for you, I just need a week, please." _

"_I have a better idea" Liam said as he raised his .45 and shot Phillip in the chest. Lynn stifled a scream, but Liam faintly heard it, and opened the door wider. _

"_Well, what do we have here? Lynn Echolls" Liam said smiling. _

"_Please, don't hurt me. I won't tell anyone I promise." She pleaded._

"_That's right you won't. Here is what you are going to do. You will pay me the money that your late agent owes me with interest and then you will leave the state and never come back. Hell leave the country! The day you come back is the day we kill you, the rest of your family and anyone else you are close to." He yelled and with each hell she flinched. Lynn was trying to hold back her tears as she stood there shaking. _

"_How much?" she asked._

_Lynn left and started planning she knew she had to make it so no one would come looking for her. A week later she paid Liam all the money owed, faked her death and left Neptune._


	9. In Loving Memory

**A/n- so here it is the chapter that we find out the result to the poll. It is almost the longest chapter in the story. I actually had an idea who would get killed off long before the poll. I wanted some input so thus I made the poll. I hope you guys like it. It was hard to write. I was having difficulty with figuring out how it happens. But thanks to my husband I got it fixed… now I'm not a nurse so please bare with me and this chapter.**

**In Loving Memory by Alter Bridge**

Thanks for all you've done  
I've missed you for so long  
I can't believe you're gone  
You still live in me  
I feel you in the wind  
You guide me constantly  
I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
'Cause you were always there for me  
You were always awaiting  
Now I come home and I miss your face so  
Smiling down on me  
I close my eyes to see and I know...  
You're a part of me, and it's your song  
That sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight  
'Cause it comforts me  
I carry the things that remind me of you  
In loving memory of  
The one that was so true  
You were as kind as you could be  
And even though you're gone  
You still mean the world to me  
I never knew what it was to be alone, no  
'Cause you were always there for me  
You were always awaiting  
But now I come home and it's not the same, no  
Feels empty and alone  
I can't believe you're gone!  
And I know...  
You're a part of me and it's your song  
That sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight  
'Cause it comforts me  
I'm glad He set you free from sorrow  
I'll still love you more tomorrow  
And you'll be here with me still  
All you did, you did with feeling  
And you always found the meaning  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And you always will  
And I know...  
You're a part of me and it's your song  
That sets me free  
I sing it while I feel I can't hold on  
I sing tonight  
'Cause it comforts me

* * *

The next morning Veronica and Logan arrived at the airplane hanger that held the Kane's private jet. They boarded and took their seats. Even though Veronica had slept better since being home she was still tired and worn out. It wasn't long until the plane was in the air and Veronica broke the silence.

"So, are you going to tell me where we are going?" she asked.

"Nope, not telling you yet." Logan said.

"Seriously! You know I hate surprises!" Veronica exclaimed.

"Well you are going to love this one. Why don't you relax and try to get some sleep. It's a long flight." he said. Logan was concerned. He knew that Veronica was spending a lot of time on the case. As a result, she wasn't taking care of herself and Logan was worried. Veronica glared at him, but didn't say anymore. She knew that he was right, though she didn't want to tell him that. However it irritated her that she couldn't know where they were going. Veronica decided to make herself comfortable and not long after, she was asleep.

Over ten hours later, Veronica awoke. She felt refreshed, yet very hungry. Logan had slept for half the flight. He was working when he saw that Veronica was awake. Logan asked for some food for them to eat. As they ate and they talked, Veronica tried once more to find out where they were. When they were finished, Veronica stared out the window. She noticed that they were starting to land. Veronica also noticed where they were.

"FRANCE?! We are in France. I love it, you didn't have to do this," she exclaimed. Though she was, in fact, glad that he had surprised her. But she wasn't about to admit that to Logan.

"I know, but I wanted to. We both needed a vacation. I figured this would be the perfect place to go." Logan said, quite pleased with his planning.

"It is, really is. So perfect. I love you!" Veronica said, as she kissed him.

The plane landed and they left the airport. They rented a luxury car and Logan drove them to their hotel. When they pulled up at the Hotel Plaza Athenee, Veronica gasped.

"Wow! This is so beautiful," she said as they entered the lobby and walked up to the front desk.

"Bon jour, how can I help you?" the concierge asked. The concierge was a tall, pleasant man in his 40's. His accent was very strong though he spoke English well.

"We are checking in, the reservation is under Echolls." Logan said.

"Ah, yes. You are in the Eiffel Art Deco Suite, on the top floor. Pierre will show you to your room," he said as he pointed to the bellboy standing next to the counter. Then the concierge continued.

"Enjoy you stay Mr. and Mrs. Echolls." _Mrs. Echolls. I never thought I would like the sound of that, _Veronica thought. What she didn't know was that Logan was thinking close to the same thing. He also hoped that Veronica wasn't annoyed about being addressed in that way.

When they got to their suite, they took in every detail. In the living room there was a couch and two armchairs facing an espresso- colored coffee table. A large plasma screen television was mounted on the wall in front of the coffee table. The room was a light blue and felt calm, with Parisian details. They left the living room and entered the bedroom. The walls were a silvery-purple, and the details continued. There was a king-size bed against one wall, facing French door that opened to the terrace. From the bed there was a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower. On the opposite wall of the door were two more armchairs facing a large stone fireplace.

The couple spent the next three days seeing all they could. First and second days they went to Bordeaux and Marseille. It was on their second day that they heard from Keith. He told them that Lynn was in Romania and that he was going there to talk her into coming home.

Their third day the went to The Louvre, Notre Dame, Musee D'Orsay, and the Palace of Versailles. That evening they had dinner at one of their hotel's restaurants then took a walk. They were dressed to the nines. Veronica was wearing a red, strapless, knee length dress. Her golden blonde hair down in loose curls. Logan was looking stylish in a black pin-striped suit with a light gray shirt.

They walked to the Eiffel Tower and took the elevator to the third level.

"This city is so beautiful." Veronica said as she took in their view from over 900 feet high. Logan had been to France before with his parents. However this was Veronica's first time and he was enjoying it as much as her. He loved watching her reactions to everything that they had seen and experienced. Except that as every minute that passed the heavier the small object in his right pant pocket became. _Now. Now is a perfect time_, he thought.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Logan asked. Veronica smiled at him and sighed in response. Of course she knew and she loves him too. Logan continued.

"When I was with Lilly, I thought I loved her. But I always knew one thing, with certainty. From the moment I met you."

"What was that ?" Veronica asked. Logan moved closer to and put his arms around her waist. He answered her as he pulled her closer to him.

"I knew, that I loved you then more than I could ever love her. I felt bad about it especially after she died. I mean a guy shouldn't be in love with his girlfriend's best friend. Yet I wanted to be with you from the moment I met you. That has never changed, even when I tried to make your life hell. My point is, that I love you even more now. I never thought that could be possible." he said.

Logan moved away from Veronica and got down on one knee. He pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it. Logan held out a 3 carat diamond solitaire ring with pave diamonds in the band.

"Veronica Mars, you would make me that happiest man in history if you would be my wife. If your answer is yes I promise to always support you. If your answer is yes I will always make you happy. If your answer is yes I will always protect you. Though not too much so that you can still do your job. I will help you. I know that I will always love you and nothing will change that. And I promise to always show you. Will you be mine?" Logan finished as his chocolate brown eye stared into her blue ones. She was stunned. Veronica didn't think it was possible for to be stunned speechless. Finally as Logan started to expect the worse, Veronica found her voice.

"Yes! Of course I'll be your wife." she exclaimed. Logan pulled her back into his arms and swung her around, making them both dizzy. They kissed passionately. When they broke the kiss Logan placed the ring on her finger. As it hit her what that little ring meant, fresh tears, happy ones, flowed from her eyes. They stood there for what felt like forever. Enjoying each others company and their new status. Logan started to pull Veronica in for another kiss, when her cell phone rang. She picked up her purse from where she dropped it in surprise to the proposal. Veronica pulled out her cell phone and looked at the caller id.

"Oh, it's Wallace. Can I tell him?" she asked. Logan smiled, he was loving how happy and excited she was.

"Of course." he said, as Veronica answered her phone.

"Hey, Papa Bear! Guess what? Logan and I are engaged." Veronica squealed.

"Congratulations." Wallace said, gravely. Veronica could tell from the sound of his voice that something was very wrong. She was concerned.

"Wallace, What's wrong?" she asked, nervously.

"You guys need to get home. Your dad and Lynn are in the hospital." Wallace said, his voice was strained.

"What! What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know they won't tell us anything. They will only talk to the next of kin. All we know is that there was a car fire." Wallace said.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can, keep us updated." Veronica said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

"What's wrong" Logan asked. Veronica jumped a little, she had forgotten that he was there.

"Your mom and my dad are in the hospital. Wallace said that all they know is that there was a car fire." she said urgently as she walked toward the elevator. They left the Eiffel Tower and went back to their hotel. They grabbed their stuff and went down to the lobby to check out and left. Logan drove frantically and made it to the airport in record time.

When they landed in California the made a mad dash for Logan's Range Rover. As they drove Veronica called Wallace to tell him that they were back and on their way. After she hung up she was quiet for the rest of the trip. Veronica felt numb, scared, and her heart ached. She was hoping that her father and Lynn would be okay. Logan looked over at his fiancé, he saw on her face the same mask that she wore through out high school. Finally after what felt like the longest car ride, they arrived at the hospital.

They found Wallace in the waiting room along with Alicia, Mac, Agent Amber Weitzel, and Sheriff Van Lowe. They went over to their friends to find out if they knew anything more. Wallace mentioned that they hadn't but that he will go find the doctor so they could get answers. Veronica went over to Amber. She knew that Amber was helping her dad on the case. Amber was talking with Vinnie when Veronica came up.

"Please tell me that either one of you know what caused this." Veronica pleaded.

"Yeah, we do Veronica," Vinnie said gravely. His paused to collect his thought before continuing. "After searching your dad's car we found the remnants of an I.E.D. It was on the passenger side in the engine compartment. Agent Weitzel mentioned the case that Keith ask for her help with. Concerning Mrs. Echolls and The Fitzpatricks. I know you think I'm on their payroll, I'm not. You can trust me, your dad was my mentor. Besides you and I have a mutual friend, known as CW."

"What? You know CW?" Veronica said in surprise. Vinnie smiled and nodded allowing her to continue. "Dad was hired by Logan after he received a letter from his mom. Dad called us while we were gone to tell us that he found Lynn and that he was going to get her. We discovered that Lynn had to pay them $1 million dollars days before she faked her death." When Veronica finished Amber decided to tell them what she knew.

"Keith called me when they landed at LAX. He told me that Lynn was the sole witness of the murder of Phillip Abrams. They forced her to leave by threatened to kill Logan and making her pay them. They were suppose to meet me in San Diego. But then this happened." Amber said.

Just then Wallace came back with the doctor. Who introduced himself as Dr. Matthews.

"Are you the two of you the next of kin?" He asked Veronica and Logan, who nodded. The doctor continued.

"Ms. Mars, I'm afraid your father isn't doing well. He is currently conscious but we don't know how long that will last. He has third degree burns over 75% of his body. He also has blast lung and pulmonary contusion and hemorrhage. He experienced an myocardial infarction from air embolism and a stroke. He has a spinal cord injury from the impact. We've tried everything, Miss. All we can really do at this point is to try and keep him comfortable. I'm so sorry." That was all Veronica heard. She couldn't believe this was happening and didn't know what to do. It wasn't until she noticed that the doctor was leaving that brought her back.

"Wait, Dr. Matthews. Can I see my father?" she asked desperately.

"I- are you sure you want to see your father like this? He doesn't look good. He doesn't have that long, are you sure?" the doctor asked. Veronica was in tears, she was hoping that this was a horrible nightmare. It took her a while to control her sobs before she could answer.

"I need to see him, he is my dad."

"I'll take you to him." he said then he led her to her father.

When she entered the room she couldn't believe her eyes. Keith was laying in the bed. He didn't look like her dad and she wondered if they took her to the wrong room. When he spoke.

"Veronica? Who's your daddy." he said with difficulty. His voice was horse from the inhalation damage.

"Daddy, I love you so much." she said. Veronica started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hey, it will be okay. I wish I didn't have to leave you like this. But you will be okay in time and I'll always be with you. I'm so proud of you and I'm glad that you are my daughter." Keith said.

"Daddy, don't talk like this. You are going to be okay." Veronica said between sobs.

"Veronica, I know that I don't have long. If you continue with this case please be careful. Let the police and the FBI handle most of it. I don't want you looking for revenge." Keith paused, speaking was becoming more difficult for him. Finally he was able to continue.

"I wish I could walk you down the aisle. I will be with you though." He said, struggling for air. Keith closed his eyes. Then it happened, the moment Veronica dreaded. The machine monitoring his pulse flat lined. Nurses and Dr. Matthews came in and called it. Her father was gone.

Veronica walked out into the waiting room in a daze, silent tears flowing down her cheeks. Wallace, Mac, and Alicia was sitting and stood when they saw her. She shook her head. That was all that she could do. Realizing what she meant Alicia started crying. All three came over to her and hugged her.

Logan had gone to see his mother before she had to be prepped for surgery. He entered the waiting room and knew what happened when he saw Veronica. He went over to her and hugged her as she sobbed harder.

"H-h-he's gone" she said into his shoulder. Logan didn't know what else to do for Veronica except hold her. So that's what he did.

The doctor had told Logan that Lynn injuries weren't as bad. He also to him that they need to perform two surgeries before he could see her. Dr. Matthews told him that it would be a day before that would happen and suggested that they go home.

When they got home Logan took Veronica to lay down, it wasn't long until she was sleep. He unpacked their luggage and called the Wallace.

"How is your mom doing?" Logan asked.

"The same. How is V?" Wallace asked.

"The same, she's sleeping. I have to admit I don't know how to help her through this. I mean even on a good day my relationship with my dad wasn't even close to what her relationship with Keith." Logan said almost ashamed.

"Hey man, just be there for her and let her grieve. Lets just make sure that she doesn't have to worry about anything. It would be to hard for her. Just let me know if I can do anything to help." Wallace said.

"Okay, I will. Thanks Wallace." Logan said then said goodbye and hung up. Logan locked the house and went into the master suite. Veronica was still asleep. He took off his shoes and got into bed. He easily picked Veronica up without waking her and cradled her for the rest of the night.

**A/n Well there you have it. This chapter was hard to write and kind of made me cry. My dad was just diagnosed with stage 3 renal failure. And it has been hard on me and honestly made this chapter hard for me to write. Please review and thank you for being patient with me and for the reviews. They really make my day.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys. First I would like to say thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate the support that I have received from all of the great readers. You guys rock! Now I would like to apologize for not updating yet. I'm stuck. I wanted to post the new chapter yesterday to celebrate the awesome news for the Vmars community. But I have the worse writer's block. This is why I'm posting this. I need a beta or some ideas. Seriously in the 3 hours that I sat down to write yesterday, I was only able to write a sentence. Anyway thanks again for the support and hopefully I'll update soon.


End file.
